goanimate_v5fandomcom-20200213-history
Gelman Kidnaps Princess Oriana and Gets Sent to Principal Prickly's Office
''Gelman Kidnaps Princess Oriana and Gets Sent To Principal Prickly's Office ''is a Gelman Gets Grounded video by Sarah West. Plot Gelman is bored because there's no one to pick on and the other bullies are in detention. He decides to kidnap Princess Oriana from Felix the Cat: The Movie. He sneaks into Oriana's castle, and while the princess isn't looking, he snatches her up and ties her up into a huge, empty sack. He then takes her to the playground and tries to figure out what he should do with her. Just then, Miles "Tails" Prower arrives and asks Gelman where Oriana is, and he tells him that he doesn't know. Tails then sees the bag that Gelman put Oriana in and is shocked to see that she's in there. He scolds Gelman and tells Randall to report Gelman to Miss Finster. After that, he takes Oriana back to her palace, and Oriana thanks Tails for saving her. Randall tells Miss Finster about what happened. Gelman got in trouble again and was sent to Principal Prickly's Office for a level 9 detention. Transcript (We see Gelman sitting on a bench near the playground, looking bored) Gelman: I'm bored. There's no one to pick on because TJ and his friends are going on a field trip, and the other bullies are in detention. What should I do? I know! I'll kidnap Princess Oriana from that stupid Felix the Cat movie! I heard she's got tears with magical powers. Maybe I can force her to cry as many tears as she can so I can figure out their magic! Maybe I'll even trap her in a bubble and make her dance in it, like the Duke of Zill did! Ha ha ha ha ha! (Later, Gelman arrives at Princess Oriana's castle, where he sees her taking a nap on the sofa) Gelman: There she is! Now's my chance! (Gelman sneaks over to the princess, and before she even wakes up, he snatches her and ties her up in a bag) Gelman: You are coming with me, princess! Oriana: (muffled) Nooooooooo!!! (Meanwhile, we see Tails, who is looking at some YouTube videos on his phone) Tails: Man, all these YouTube videos that Sonic fans create about me are all so cheesy. I can never seem to find one that shows my magnificent inventing skills. I sure hope no one makes a music video about me that has the song "What Does The Fox Say", because I'm so tired of hearing that song that it's not even... (Suddenly, he sees Gelman run past with a sack over his shoulder. As he listens closely, he can hear a muffled voice inside the sack) Tails: Uh-oh, I think Gelman kidnapped someone and tied them up in that huge bag. I'd better go save them! (Tails puts away his phone and runs off after Gelman. As Gelman returns to the playground, he sneaks behind the school building, with Oriana still inside the sack. She yells at him to let her out) Oriana: (muffled) Let me out! Let me out right now, you brute! Gelman: Hey, quiet in there! I don't want anyone to know that I'm holding you for ransom! (Suddenly, he hears footsteps behind him) Gelman: Uh-oh, someone's coming. I'd better hide the bag! (Gelman hides the bag. Just then, Tails arrives) Tails: Gelman, I see you have that suspicious grin on your face. Did you do anything stupid? Gelman: Nope. (Tails finds the bag) Tails: You didn't snatch anyone up and tie them up in that bag, did you? Gelman: No, no, not at all. Tails: I'd better check. (Tails opens the bag and sees Oriana inside) Tails: Gelman, I'm very disappointed in you for kidnapping Princess Oriana. You know that kidnapping princesses is not a good thing to do, especially if it's been done so many times. And besides, she's never done anything to you. Why did you kidnap her in the first place? Gelman: It's because I was bored and there weren't any kids on the playground for me to bully, and I couldn't hang out with my friends because they're in detention. I was so bored, I decided to kidnap someone just for the fun of it. Tails: Well, I think it's about time to punish you for your actions. But first, lemme take this princess back to her palace. (Tails uses a transporting device to transport him and Oriana back to her palace) Tails: Here you are, princess. You're back in your castle, safe and sound. Oriana: Thank you, Tails. I'm glad you saved me before I could shed any tears to send a distress signal for help. That boy deserves to be punished for what he did to me. (When Tails returns Third Street School, he tells Randall to warn Ms. Finster) Tails: Randall, tell Miss Finster what Gelman did and send him to the principal's office. Randall: I'm on it, Tails! (Randall runs to Miss Finster) Randall: Msiss Finster, Miss Finster, Gelman did something stupid again! Ms. Finster: What is it Randall? What did he do this time? Randall: He kidnapped Princess Oriana from Felix the Cat: The Movie and tried to hide her. Ms. Finster: Good boy Randall, now I'll punish Gelman for this. (Gelman was shaking Tails until Ms. Finster scolds Gelman) Tails: Gelman, you're so in trouble. Ms. Finster: Gelman, I heard from Randall that you did something bad to one of Sarah West's favorite animated princesses. That's it, go to Principal Prickly's office, NOW! (Ms. Finster drags Gelman to Principal Prickly's Office) Principal Prickly: This is a very serious situation. A very serious situation indeed. We don't ever kidnap princesses, even if it has been done so many times. You see kidnapping any princess undermines authority. It demonstrates impertinence, disrespect, laziness. Now I can't keep up with you kids doing bad things to other characters, but Ms. Finster assures me that is very naughty. I have no choice but to give you detention level 9. Gelman: Level 9? I wish you were dead. Principal Prickly: Make that level 10, are you ready to push me any further? Cast Joey as Gelman Julie as Princess Oriana Eric as Tails and Randall Weems Wiseguy as Miss Finster and Principal Prickly Category:Gelman's grounded days Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Series based on Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Grounded Stuff